Personal Affairs
by marysunshine81
Summary: a kind of AU fic, where Peter is not married to Alicia, in fact Alicia doesn't even exist in this fic and Diane and Peter already have 'a thing', when Will comes into the picture
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** a kind of AU fic, where Peter is not married to Alicia, in fact Alicia doesn't even exist in this fic and Diane and Peter already have 'a thing', when Will comes into the picture  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> approximately 7 years before the Pilot of the show, when Will's firm merged with Stern/Lockhart and he became a name partner  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> unfortunately I don't own the characters, they belong to the writers of TGW and CBS

**Note:** I decided to post the first chapter of this fic to test the waters here. I know it's sth new and not sure it's to everyone's liking, but I'm having way too much fun with it and I hope you'll enjoy too. I'm not begging for reviews here, but if you want me to post more of this fic, you really have to tell me, so I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Objection, not in evidence," her voice echoes through the courtroom and from the corner of her eyes she can actually see her co council's head turn in her direction. Her reactivity seems to be better than his.

"Councillors, please approach the bench," the judge says, trying to sound patient.

The trial session only began forty minutes ago, but she and the ASA have been by his bench quite a few times already. The tension is just getting higher and higher, both of them wants to win this case and both of them has a special reason for it. She has to make a good impression on her new law firm partner, who's sitting next to her, as second chair and merely as an observer of her courtroom tactics. They have to get to know each other and the other's legal strategies as best as possible.

The ASA's main reason is to defeat her and the fact that she may have agreed to a date with him in case she loses this case, just makes him more eager. She doesn't really remember it the same way he does, but he swears that he told her he'd take her out to dinner if she lost and she agreed. She tried to argue with him about it, but decided to just let it rest instead, partly because she was confident in her case and partly because she knew that she could still talk herself out of the appointment later.

She places her glasses on the desk and with the rhythmical sound of her high heels on the floor she approaches the bench. She tries her best not to even look at her tall opponent who soon arrives beside her. He let her get there first, he always pretends to be a real gentleman, on the other hand hiding evidence from the defence is apparently not beyond him either.

"Your Honour, our investigators found the murder weapon only 2 hours ago," the ASA tries to explain, but it just adds fuel to her flame.

"Two hours ago? Your Honour, I just had a meeting with Mr Florrick an hour ago and he didn't mention anything about finding the murder weapon," probably she shouldn't bring up that meeting, since it didn't have much to do with the case, but she has nothing to lose, she has to at least try to exclude the evidence.

"Is that true Mr Florrick?" the judge looks in his direction, but she doesn't, she just stares at the judge, trying to figure out Peter's next step, so she can be one step ahead of him.

"Yes, Your Honour, but Miss Lockhart left in a hurry and I didn't have time to share the news with her."

She knows she shouldn't do it, but she simply can't suppress her laughter, if Peter wants to blame her, she should at least try to benefit from it.

"We were discussing a deal, he offered us a ridiculous deal without mentioning the new evidence," it isn't true, but she can't exactly tell the judge what happened in Peter's office and she knows he can't talk about it either. At least she tries to get him off guard with this statement.

"Maybe I did it because I wanted to give you a last chance to accept that deal before I mention we found the murder weapon."

She has to admit it's very gentlemanlike to say something like that and a nice attempt to influence the judge, but she knows him too well and hopefully the judge sees throw him as well.

"And why would you do that?" she asks, finally turning in his direction a little and looks into his eyes for a short while. She sees that he has an answer for her, one he can't say out loud and she almost starts to smile, when the judge interferes.

"Miss Lockhart, Mr Florrick, may I remind you that there's a trial going on here? The objection is overruled, but Mr Florrick, please make sure that the defence gets to examine the murder weapon."

"But Your Honour," Diane tries her last chance, even though she knows she's lost this round.

"I said overruled."

She has to control her anger against the judge, it's not his fault after all, of course she had no chance excluding the evidence, but at least she tried. Her anger is forming against the man, who is now walking on her other side as they both turned around. She looks over to him and she sees him smiling. She turns her head forward and takes her seat again. Maybe Peter Florrick won this little battle, but she surely won't let him win the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"And you think it's the best strategy?" his question surprises her, even though she knows he has every right to question her tactics or offer his opinion, they are equal partners, but it is her case after all, he is only supposed to be a bystander.

"Yes," she replies lifting her head to look into his eyes, "They have found the gun and even though his fingerprints are not on it, it is registered under his name. We have no other choice, but to point out who else had access to the gun, to suggest possible other suspects to the jury and we can try to build on his character, but that's always risky."

"Yeah, everyone has a dead body buried somewhere," he says obviously joking, but she looks at him significantly to remind him of the fact that in this case, a dead body was indeed buried, so probably he should refrain from using it as a joke.

"Anyway, do you have any suggestions?" she asks curiously, because it's obvious that he wants to offer his opinion, he just tries to be respectful with her, which she appreciates.

"Don't put him on the stand, even if he seems like a good guy, the ASA will rip him to shreds in no time."

Diane can't suppress her laughter, hearing him talk about Peter this way.

"You concluded this from having met him once?" she asks before she realises that her laughter and question can easily be misunderstood, if he thinks she referred to the client, "I mean Peter Florrick. How do you know he's the ripping kind? Is it that obvious?"

"I'd say yes, but I was talking about ASAs in general."

"Of course," she says still smiling a little. If Will knew her better, he would already suspect that something was going on between her and Peter, she is not doing her best hiding this fact from him, she should be more careful.

"Do you keep some alcohol around here?" he suddenly changes the subject and Diane is actually relieved to hear his unrelated question. She glances at her watch, it's 9 pm and they are still in her office, sitting on her couch, surrounded by the files of the case, both of them should be long at home already.

"We do, but don't you have someone to go home to?" she asks without realising it is the first time she hits this level of a conversation with him.

"I don't. You?" he returns the question and she hesitates for a while before answering him, but it was her who asked first, it is only fair if she gives him an answer as well.

"Me neither."

"The life of a lawyer," he states and she sees a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. It looks like he enjoys her company, for whatever reason and she has to admit to herself that she feels the same way about him. Jonas definitely made the right choice about Will, he is smart, funny and obviously devoted to work.

She intentionally left out handsome from the list. Apart from the fact that he is definitely much younger and her law firm partner, she already has sort of a relationship that is complicated enough to even start considering another with anyone, however sweet is his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She looks at her watch again, it's been ten minutes since they've been sitting there, waiting for him. He knows perfectly well that they are there, still he doesn't bother to show up in time. It's like he was the only one with a tight schedule, besides he knows perfectly well how much she hates to be kept waiting.

It doesn't seem to bother her partner that much, he's sitting next to her, resting his head against the wall. If he closed his eyes, he might fall asleep at once, but he knows he can't let that happen.

"Diane, Will, I'm sorry, it's a busy day," she finally hears his voice and looks up at the tall man before standing up from her seat.

"That doesn't give you a reason to waste our time, Peter," she states, ignoring his apology.

"We'll cut this short," he replies and motions in the direction of his office.

She hesitates for a few seconds, but only until she feels the touch of Will's hand on her back, who obviously wants to make her step into the office first. She knows she should look at him to indicate she's not all right with being pushed, especially not that way, but the look on Peter's face makes her forget about her concerns. He definitely doesn't approve of Will's move either and she finds that rather amusing. Taking her eyes off him she takes a step forward and walks into his office followed by the two men.

"We offer twenty years," Peter says right after he arrives behind his desk.

"And we decline," she replies at once, ready to turn around, but his voice stops her.

"Wait, you have to take this to your client, he could face life. He not only killed the man with his own gun, he also buried his dead body on a property that belongs to his firm."

"_His gun, his property_, you sound very convincing, but there is reasonable doubt and you know that."

"Take the offer to your client," Peter replies, slowly emphasizing each word.

She shouldn't let him talk like that to her, but there's not much she can do with Will being present and probably he is the reason Peter is talking to her like that, he is almost hostile.

"We will get back to you," she says finally, deciding to give up temporarily and she's about to turn around again, when he stops her once more.

"If you'd excuse us, Will, there's something I'd like to discuss with Diane, a private matter, not related to the case."

She can't believe her ears and she makes sure to let her indignation be seen by him, but it doesn't seem to affect him at all.

"Sure," she hears Will's voice, "I'll be outside," he says before walking out and Peter also walks to the door and closes it behind him.

"A private matter?" she asks a little agitated, "How many more people you want to drag into this?"

"If my memory is clear you were the one telling the judge about a meeting that took place _right here_," he replies with a teasing smile and by the time he gets to the last part of the sentence he's already standing in front of her.

"You were hiding evidence from us," she looks straight into his eyes, which are only a few inches away from hers.

"I wanted to tell you about the evidence, but you rushed away."

"Because your assistant almost caught us, we have to be more careful, the last thing we need during a murder trial is this kind of publicity."

"You know I don't mind going public with this and we will go on that date if you lose this case, which you will, since you seem unwilling to accept a really favourable deal."

"It's an innocent man's life you're talking about."

"That's for the jury to decide."

"I'm glad we agree on that," she says with a hint of a smile and turns in the direction of the door.

"What? You can't leave me like this," his voice sounds surprised and she widens her smile as she walks in the direction of the door.

"See you in court," she turns her head back to look at him one last time before she opens the door and walks out of his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asks, opening the door of her house, clearly not happy about seeing her visitor standing there.

"You said we have to be more careful," he states simply and she can actually see his eyes smiling.

"I also said I'll see you in court, how about that?" she knows she sounds angry, but the case has put too much pressure on her during the last days and in addition to that his behaviour's been inacceptable ever since she made the mistake giving in to him. It's like he's been another person, acting like he has power over her, just because she finally let him kiss her once.

He's been showing interest in her for a while. It all started on an event a few weeks back where she showed up without a date and he did too. They bumped into each other at the bar, started with small talk and ended up spending the rest of the evening in each other's company, they even danced together. They had known each other for several years, even their parents had known each other, but they'd never been more than distant friends, who sometimes went up against each other in court and attended the same social events.

But something changed that night, it was the first time she felt that he found her attractive and he's been after her ever since. She bumped into him several times in the courthouse, first she thought those were only accidents, but soon she realised he was actually there for her. After a few times he even asked her out on a date, but she declined his offer, not because she didn't want to go out with him, but because she thought it wouldn't be wise to go out with an ASA. But she was tempted to say yes and she even discovered that she was attracted to him. He was a handsome man after all, who shared the same values with her, who came from a respectable family and was still a bachelor in his late forties, even though he was indeed famous for his women trophies.

Of course she doesn't want to be one of his trophies, but she's old enough not to have false hopes of finding a man who she'll share the rest of her life with. She has never been the one for marriage or long term commitments, so the only reason she's against any kind of relationship with him is their work. And the fact that they've ended up on the opposite sides of a case again just proves her right. He still uses every chance to get close to her, he still wants to go out with her and she may have promised him to do so if she loses the case, which she doesn't intend to do, even though he apparently does everything in his power to make her lose.

And that is her problem, that he obviously started playing dirty, right after she got weak enough to kiss him. She did go to his office the other day to talk about the case, but it was actually the first time they were alone together in a room, behind closed doors and after weeks of dancing around each other it was no wonder she couldn't resist him anymore. But his assistant almost walked in on them, which made her realise she was doing something stupid, they should at least wait until the trial is over, to finally sort out what is going on between them. Because that kiss more than proved that it is something that they cannot ignore.

"How long are you going to stay angry with me for that, huh? It's a trial, we've gone up against each other several times, but the case has nothing to do with our private matter," he seems sincere, but she doesn't really believe his words.

"Really?" she asks, chuckling a little, "Then the alleged date you keep mentioning is not the reason why you're playing dirty?"

"I always play dirty and so do you, we have that in common."

She has to laugh hearing his words, then she stops and looks him in the eye.

"If you think that this is a good enough reason for me to let you in my house at this hour, you are wrong," she says, a little playfully this time, her laughter has managed to blow her anger away.

"I just came here to make sure you're not going to hate me for the rest of the trial."

"I don't think you can make sure of that, but I promise I won't hold the grudge too long afterwards."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Without noticing it, she's already started smiling at him. The fact that he's come to her like this, without a hidden agenda, without the intention of asking her to let him inside her home kind of proved to her that she was wrong. He is in fact the same person as before, who could make her agree to a date with him and managed to sweep her off her feet. Seeing him standing casually in her doorway, she is sure he will be able to do that again, very soon, but definitely not tonight.

"Good night, Peter," she says softly and he doesn't protest her words at all.

"Good night," he replies before turning around.

She closes the door behind him and for a short moment she feels regret for letting him go like that. But the next moment she spots all the files on her couch that remind her of the case. It has to be this way for now, they have to go on separate ways at least until this case gets solved, because that's the wise thing to do. But she can't help wishing for it to go away quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been too long since the last update, all the more sorry I am that this chapter is rather short and kind of the weakest in the fic, but I'll try to make up for it later. **  
><strong>Oh and I totally wrote this before Executive Order <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"What do you think of office romances?"

"What? Why?" she asks, not hiding the fact that this is a question she hasn't count with, especially not out of the blue like this.

They are again working late, going through the testimonies for next day's trial. She can't deny the fact that she's lost her line of thoughts a couple of times that night, since tomorrow she'll see Peter again and this makes her a little happier than it probably should.

"Don't tell me you've already chosen someone and want my approval," she smiles at him, but he seems a little vexed.

"Maybe."

"Well, we don't have a written policy, but of course as a name partner you should be a little careful in this field, you know we should set a good example."

"So you would never date one of your co-workers?"

"Are we talking about me or you?"

"Me and you. Is there something going on between you and Peter Florrick?"

"No and what's with all these questions? I…"

"I'm sorry," he cuts in and she indeed sees that he's aware that he's crossed a line, "I know it's none of my business, I just…"

"What?" she sounds a little angry this time, she isn't used to be questioned about her private life, especially not by someone who she only met a few days ago.

"Never mind, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"There's one thing you should know about me, I'm a private person and even if you might be someone I'm going to spend the most time with from now on, it doesn't entitle you to pry."

"I'm sorry," he repeats and she realises that she's been a little hard on him, which probably isn't necessary. But this is exactly why she's rejected Peter's approach so far, she doesn't like people talking about her behind her back, pointing fingers at her, judging her for having a private life.

"It's all right, let's just go back to work, shall we?"

"Sure."

She looks at him digging his head to his papers again and starts to wonder what all this questioning's been about. It is understandable that he asks about office romance policy, but why does he want to know if she dated a co-worker or not and especially what do her and Peter have to do with all this? He looks up from the files for a moment and catches her eyes looking at him. They keep eye contact for a short while, before she bows her head down. She refuses the thought that comes to her mind, that the person he might have set an eye on from the office could be her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She is supposed to be listening to Will questioning the witness, to make sure he's doing it the way they agreed, but something keeps her from concentrating on what is going on in front of her, because her attention is drawn to another part of the courtroom. Of course Peter Florrick is sitting on the opposite side of the bench, but it's not his sole presence that attracts her eyes. He is also supposed to be concentrating on the testimony, but he is actually busy concentrating on someone else.

The woman on his side doesn't look more than thirty, blonde hair, wide smile. She obviously does everything to hold his attention, probably by asking questions about the case, but she cannot be sure. All she can see is the two of them whispering into each other's ear, changing smiles here and there and she can't help feeling agitated by this sight. Peter hasn't looked in her direction for several minutes, she knows this because she is unable to take her eyes off them.

When he finally turns his head in her direction she doesn't even try to turn her head, she looks him in the eye, with the clearest sign of disapproval in her eyes. He doesn't smile anymore, in fact he holds her gaze until she decides to look away and from then on she focuses only on Will and the witness. First she has to force herself not to look at the other man and his companion, but after a while it doesn't seem that much unpleasant observing her partner.

He might be a bit younger than her, especially with his boyish look, but is indeed a handsome man. She remembers their conversation from the other night, the way he looked at her. Something is definitely going on between them, besides the mutual sympathy. Even though she's only known him for a short while it's clear to her that they could become the best of friends. It wouldn't be the first time, she's used to having male friends in her life, from her early childhood. It is possible that she broke some of their hearts, but most of these friendships still last and she knows she can rely on any of them just like they can rely on her.

She knows it's not really advisable for her and Will to even think of starting a romantic relationship and if she is true to herself she would rather choose Peter over him for several reasons. But the idea doesn't seem that displeasing to her anymore as it did the other night. As Will turns around to walk back to his seat she starts to smile at him. She is aware that she's doing it partly to revenge Peter, but the other part is honest and if Will takes her smile as an encouragement, he is free to do so.

As he takes his seat on her side, she turns her head in his direction and whispers to his ear.

"Good job."

He sends a smile in her direction, while Peter's co council approaches the bench to question their witness. She suppresses the urge to look on her other side, where she can imagine Peter doing the same thing that she did a few minutes before. Her mind is racing as she tries to think of whispering something else into Will's ear, when she finally comes up with the perfect line.

"I don't think Blondie has too much chance against us."

He slightly chuckles hearing her words and soon his lips get close to her ear.

"Peter should have chosen better."

She has to force herself not to burst out in laughter and this time she is brave enough to look to her other side, to face the man who is – as she thought – looking in their direction. She hides the smile on her face and switches back to the look she gave him a short while ago. The look that says_ you'd_ _better not play with Diane Lockhart_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Diane?"

She is not surprised to hear his voice from behind her back, it was just a matter of time for him to show up after their little scenario in the courtroom. She could choose to ignore him calling her name, but Will is standing next to her, both of them waiting for the elevator, she cannot let him think there's a reason she doesn't want to talk to Peter right now.

"Yes?" she turns around to face him and tries to stay as casual as possible, like nothing happened just a short while ago, even though both of them know exactly what happened in there.

"Can I speak with you for a minute, _in private_?" he asks, saying the last word in a softer tone so that Will doesn't hear it.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, _in private_," she replies, saying the last word the same way he did.

She doesn't seem angry, because she doesn't feel that way, but the two of them cannot possibly be alone right now. She acted rather inappropriately during the trial and she knows that he is aware of her reason for this behaviour. She doesn't want to give him the opportunity to throw this into her face.

"I see, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

She didn't except him to give up so quickly, but she is satisfied with his reply. They should just get over this trial and leave their personal matters for afterwards.

"Closing arguments," she says with a half smile and knows he understands the meaning of that.

He smiles at her shortly then she turns around again to face the elevators. As the doors open she hesitates for a while, but soon she feels Will's hand, slightly touching her lower back, indicating that she should step inside first. She's already figured it's a sort of habit of him to do this and she actually doesn't mind, especially not because she's sure Peter is still watching them. As she steps inside and turns around she is able to see that she was right. She looks him straight in the eye until the doors hide his face from her sight. Probably she should have said yes, should have talked to him about what happened, but this isn't the right time.

"I know, I'm not allowed to ask what was that about, so I won't," Will says suddenly and his mindfulness makes her smile.

"I appreciate that," she replies, turning in his direction.

"Are you ready for the closing?"

"I think so."

"I was thinking after the verdict, whatever it should be, maybe you want to go out with me, to dinner, you know to celebrate or not celebrate, strictly on a friendly basis of course."

She has to make sure not to give away how amusing she finds the way he presents this invitation. He seems rather uncertain, searching for the right words and it just adds to his charm.

"I'd like that," she replies smiling and he obviously tries his best to calm down, hearing her words.

"Good. Now let's hope we will have a reason to celebrate."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, I'm really happy you enjoy the story! <strong>

**4 more chapters to come ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

She is still not entirely sure why she agreed to this dinner after all, but there's no way back anymore. Not that she wants to change her mind now, even if she could, she is having a great time with him, a fun night out, with a handsome man. The case is over, the pressure is off, they are eating roast beef and drinking wine. The conversation between them is flowing. And there's nothing more she could ask for at that moment.

"What about your funniest law school memory?" he picks their next topic and she doesn't have to do a lot of thinking until that certain memory already makes her chuckle.

"You really don't want to hear that story."

"Sure I do. Come on, humour me!"

"All right, but don't forget that I warned you," she says with a smile and puts her knife and fork on the side of the plate. She takes a sip of her wine and holding the glass she starts to tell the story.

"Once I lost a bet," she says, her eyes focusing on her glass for a short while before she looks at him again, "It was stupid, and definitely the last time I made a bet to the verdict of a trial. Even if it was just a mock trial, I've learnt my lesson," she says with a smile, "Anyway the winner could dare the loser to do something she normally wouldn't do and…ok, I'm really not sure I should go on with this story."

"You can't stop now, I promise I won't laugh…or at least not too loud."

She's tempted to throw something, maybe just a napkin at him at this point, but she suppresses the urge and decides to finish what she's started.

"For my next jury mock trial, for closing arguments I had to dress and act like a….slut."

Of course he is unable to hold back his laughter, but at least keeps his promise and does it in a dignified way.

"Fortunately the T.A. who played the judge had a sense of humour and let me play along and I have to tell you it was fun and the jury loved my performance along with the audience. Of course later I had to repeat the whole thing in my usual way, but every time I take the floor for my closing argument I remember this little scene."

"I would have loved to see that!"

"Thank god no one had their own video camera back then, so they can't hold it against me."

"I'm sure you became very popular afterwards."

She only replies with a smile to his statement.

"Now it's your turn."

"Sure, so my story happened…"

"Diane?"

They both turn their attention to the woman who approaches their table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Good evening, Mrs Florrick," Diane says, standing up from her seat to great the older woman.

"Haven't I told you to call me Jackie?"

She did in fact tell her to do so the last time they met, but that happened before she and Peter started this still unresolved _thing_. Calling his mother by her first name feels inappropriate for her under these circumstances.

"You have, I'm sorry. Let me introduce my law firm partner, Will Gardner," she motions in Will's direction who is standing already.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Gardner," Jackie says as she shakes hands with him, "I heard that you don't have a reason to celebrate tonight."

"You heard it right," he replies, looking at Diane.

"Normally, I'd say I'm sorry, but it is a murderer we are talking about, it's probably best for the society if we keep him locked."

"I'm sure your son will take care of that."

"That's his job," Jackie says smiling at him then turns her attention back to Diane, "Anyway, it's lovely to see you, Diane. Maybe we should get together for a coffee sometime."

"It would be my pleasure," she replies smiling, but she feels kind of embarrassed, as if she was hiding something from the woman, something that hasn't even happened. As she walks away her thoughts go right back to Peter. She was supposed to have dinner with him that night or some other night. She just can't help thinking about what if they ran into Jackie like this, what the woman would think. She never really cares about other people's opinion, but if she ever started anything with Peter, she knows she should care about what his mother thinks.

"So she is your future mother-in-law, huh?"

"What?" she is shocked to hear his question, feels like as if he read her mind, that's why she doesn't react the way she should, with laughter.

"I was joking," he replies chuckling and motions her to take a seat before he does.

"Very funny," she says, sitting down and grabbing her wine glass again.

"Then why aren't you laughing?"

"If I say mind your own business, would you consider it offensive?"

"No," he shrugs.

"Then do me a favour, will you?"

"All right, let's get back to dinner then."

She knows that he knows there's something going on between her and Peter, even if he was just joking this time. She doesn't want to discuss it with him, partly because there's almost nothing to discuss and partly because she feels there's also this unexplainable sympathy between her and Will and it starts to confuse her. It is just so easy to be with him, to talk to him, to laugh with him, to feel good in his company. If Jackie hadn't shown up she probably wouldn't have thought of Peter during the night at all.

She chose to go out with Will instead of him. When Peter walked up to her after the verdict to remind her of her _promise_ she brushed him off telling him she had plans, of course she didn't tell him who she was going out with. He obviously didn't like her response and she didn't like the way he reacted. He has always been so confident that he'd succeed with her and each time she looked into his eyes she was also sure he would, but she isn't so sure anymore. They have been playing too many games lately, it is hard to find back to where they started. Maybe it is the case or Will or just her realising that something is wrong with this picture. Whatever it is she knows they need to talk about it, she has to be fair with him, the game has to end.

But right now she just wants to forget about this whole thing and enjoy the dinner as she did before. She looks at Will, who's obviously trying to hide that she did in fact offend him with what she said. She decides that it's time to take her mask off for a short while and be honest with him, because he deserves it.

"Remember when you asked me if there's something going on between me and Peter and I said no?"

"Yes."

"I lied."

"I figured."

"But since I don't know for certain what is going on between us, I really prefer not to talk about it."

"I understand."

"Thank you, and now I want to hear your funniest law school memory."

As they share a short smile she feels that she's forgiven and hopes that they can continue the dinner in nearly the same mood as before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Yes?" she answers the phone in quite a rude manner, but it's rather late for a work related phone call, even though she is in fact still in her office. But the main reason she loves staying there after everyone goes home is the piece and quiet that gives her the chance to concentrate on nothing but work.

"Diane? It's me, Peter."

She hears his voice and just stares in front of her without actually reacting in any other way. It is a call she expected a week ago, maybe she still counted with it about three days ago, but she has given up on it already. The last time they talked was after the verdict of their common trial when she brushed him off to dine with Will. She didn't think Peter would give up so easily, she kind of owed him that dinner and he still hasn't reminded her of it again.

Oddly enough they managed to stay out of each other's way ever since and about three nights ago she decided to stop caring about why he never tried to take her at her word, why he gave up so easily after he'd been chasing her for so long. It was over before it started, but maybe it was better that way and she managed to convince herself not to care about the whys anymore. And then he shows up to remind her of this whole thing again. She is tempted to be hostile towards him, to tell him to go to hell right away, without listening to him at all. But truth is she's also been feeling guilty for what happened between them and how it happened, so she doesn't really want to put the blame only on him.

"Hey," she says silently and lies back in her chair.

"You still at work?"

"Yes."

"I bet you're the last one in there."

"Probably."

"It's almost ten o'clock, you should really go home!"

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"Because I'm talking to you."

She hears his slight chuckle and is actually happy that the small talk part of the conversation proved to be so easy. She doesn't intend to move on to the serious subject, she leaves this to him, he is the one who called after all.

"I think we should talk."

"Didn't I just say I'm talking to you?" she asks chuckling, but she keeps it short, because she is perfectly aware that his statement isn't part of the small talk anymore.

"I mean we really should talk about what happened."

"I know."

"Would tomorrow night work for you or is it short notice?"

"I'm free tomorrow night."

"Good, we could have dinner, makes it easier to talk, but only if you want to."

"Sure, let's have dinner."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll pick you up."

"All right."

"Tomorrow then."

"Yes."

"Good night."

"Good night."

As she puts down the phone and turns in her chair to look out the window her thoughts are racing through everything that has happened between them in the last few weeks. Talking to him on the phone wasn't too difficult after all, they managed to have a friendly conversation, she simply agreed to a dinner, he didn't even have to bring up her promise. This dinner is something that is bound to happen, no matter which way it will turn out. She will keep this attitude, give him the chance to explain himself, maybe she'll have some explaining to do too.

She doesn't really know how she wants this dinner to turn out, if she wants to give him a real chance. She is not even sure he still wants something from her or he just asked for a meeting to end things properly between them. The next night will answer these questions and maybe once she gets to know how he feels about all this it will be easier for her to decide on her own feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you again for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the DianeJackie moment, I tried to come up with another scene with them for the epilogue, but it's very ooc so far, so I'm not sure it will get posted in the end. I'll try to fix it though.**

**I agree that Diane could be the ideal daughter-in-law for Jackie, on the other hand they are both strong women who know perfectly well what they want, so it could also mean a constant fight between them. They would play nice for a while, but one bad move from one of them could start a war for sure. :P  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

She can tell by the look on his face that he's about to start a serious conversation. She knows that it's inevitable, even though the first part of their evening went pretty well without.

"You probably wonder why I waited a whole week to call you."

"It crossed my mind," she says, trying not to give herself away too much.

"I'll just be honest here, even if it's embarrassing. I thought there was something between you and Will."

His reply surprises her first, she thought everything that happened between her and Will in front of his eyes was pretty much harmless, even if she hoped to make him jealous just a little. But then she remembers the night out a week ago.

"Your mother saw us."

"Yes."

She is tempted to ask what she said, but maybe it is better if she doesn't know exactly. She couldn't have seen anything inappropriate, but knowing her she might have put it in a different light, unaware that Peter would rather have been interested in the truth.

"And what has changed since then?"

"I ran into Will last night."

She suddenly sees everything clearly and realises that she can't blame him for thinking there was something between her and Will, because she thought the exact same thing a week ago. Of course Jackie couldn't have known that, but it doesn't really matter, because even if there was something, it is over now. She and Will cleared up the air at the end of that dinner and he was in fact out on a date the previous night.

"We are partners and friends."

She had fun making him jealous while they were fighting, but she doesn't need to do it anymore.

"I know," he nods slightly and she feels relief that they've clarified everything. There's only one more issue left to talk about and now that she's heard his explanation, she is prepared to hear him out on that other subject too, even though she still doesn't really know her answer.

"And what about us? What are we?"

"I don't know, I really don't know, our work…"

"Do you have anything else against it, because if you don't…"

"Isn't it enough?"

"No, you have to do better than that."

She tries to think of something else, but it's unlikely that she could come up with any other reason right at that moment.

"If that is all then your motion is denied, Miss Lockhart," he says playfully and she would smile at him, but she's still trying to convince herself that giving in to him is the right thing to do. "You have to give us a chance, we should try it first before we give up."

His statement sounds reasonable. They don't know each other that well yet, time will tell if they are suitable for a relationship together and how long that will last. And besides reasons she can't ignore the attraction either, that is starting to take over every reason inside of her. It was a wise decision on his side to choose a restaurant for this talk, allowing her to think things through more properly.

"You say we have nothing to lose?"

"Exactly."

"All right," she agrees with a smile on her face.

"I've always known you won't be able to resist my charm for much longer," he says with evident relief.

Despite the obvious playful tone she is kind of shocked to hear this sentence and quickly tries to come up with a proper response.

"Way to ruin a moment, Mr Florrick. You'd deserve to be left alone right now," she says, standing up from her seat to give emphasis to her words, even though she is obviously not serious about leaving.

He manages to softly grab one of her upper arms with his hand and the sudden touch on her skin makes her shiver.

"But you won't leave me alone, right?" he asks intimately, "Or just let me go with you," he whispers as he slowly moves his hand down on her arm, before letting go of it.

But she still doesn't move, she just looks into his eyes and it feels as if they restrained her. The fascination is so strong that she is actually tempted to lean forward and kiss him right there, but she chooses to resist this urge. She cannot be the one who makes the first move, even though the way his hand touched her skin was definitely a start of something.

"Let's go," she nods slightly and her eyes leave no doubt about her unvoiced promises.

A few minutes later he opens the door of his car for her, but before she gets in he finally makes that move they both have been waiting for too long. The kiss easily confirms that she's made the right decision and she can only hope she won't regret it the next day, because it will definitely be too late.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and for the reviews. I don't think I'll ever write another story with this pairing, but it was fun while it lasted, so I regret nothing. ;)<strong>


End file.
